Recommendations are provided in connection with various services, such as online retail services. Typically, recommendations are initially based on generic user profiles that are developed through questionnaires. Such profiles can produce inaccurate recommendations until sufficient historical data is collected and the profiles are tuned to reflect user activity.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.